It is often necessary to support one or more hoses, wires, conduits, cables or tube bundle from a cantilevered support structure such as a plate or rib. Prior art supportive mounts may include, but are not limited to, mounting devices with two-sided tape, fir tree mounts, arrowhead mounts and basic clips. In the case of the two-sided tape mounting device, the surface for the mounting device to be adhered to must be clean and free from oil and dirt prior to applying the tape. Even if clean, the tape can lose its adhesive strength over time and the supportive mounting device may detach from the supporting surface. In order to use a fir tree mounting device, arrowhead mounting device, or other similar mounting device, one or more openings must be formed in the supporting surface. This adds additional cost to the fabrication of the supporting surface. In addition, the location of each such supportive mounting device must be determined at the time of fabrication as it is often difficult or impracticable to form the required openings in the supporting surface just prior to the installation of the mounting device. While basic mounting clips can usually be installed at any location along the supporting surface, these types of mounting devices are typically limited in the loads they can support due to the construction and elasticity of the clip material. For example, a plastic mounting clip is inexpensive to manufacture, but cannot support a significant load as its clamping force is not substantial. In an environment subject to vibration, a plastic mounting clip is prone to failure as it is likely to vibrate out of position or fail due to insufficient clamping strength. The strength of a mounting clip may be augmented with a metal clip; however, this complicates the construction and adds cost to the mount molding process and still may result in a mounting clip having insufficient strength to support the required load.
Thus, there is a need for a mounting device that can be installed at almost any desired location without the need for mounting holes, is made from a single material, is easy to install and provides sufficient clamping force about the supportive structure to support an attached elongate element or elements, such as a hose(s), wire(s), cable(s), conduit(s) or tube bundle(s), without failure due to load requirements, location, vibration, or the passage of time.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.